


Fears Somewhat Faced [Podfic]

by quoththegayven



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Fear, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Horses, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28755906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quoththegayven/pseuds/quoththegayven
Summary: A podfic of "Fears Somewhat Faced" by donniedont.Dedue pressed his lips, unable to conceal his confusion by such an invitation. “A ride?” he asked, “As in… horseback riding?”Dimitri nodded his head. “Yes, precisely.”Dedue took a sharp breath. “Your Highness, I thought we have discussed my… discomfort with horses.”Dedue finds himself in a situation that he can't quite get out of. At least Dimitri and Sylvain aren't the worst company. Written for the Fire Emblem Writer's Zine!
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd & Dedue Molinaro, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 1





	Fears Somewhat Faced [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fears Somewhat Faced](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27510355) by [donniedont](https://archiveofourown.org/users/donniedont/pseuds/donniedont). 



  
_cover art by quoththegayven_  


**Length:** 19:49

 **File Size:** 18.8 MB

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to donniedont for permission to record this wonderful fic! There is a shortage of Dedue fic in this fandom and he deserves all the happiness, love, respect and attention we can give him.


End file.
